


Always

by gaymoregirls



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Gay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymoregirls/pseuds/gaymoregirls
Summary: Meronica gets together.
Relationships: Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie & Veronica Mars, Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie/Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars & Eli "Weevil" Navarro, Veronica Mars & Stosh "Piz" Piznarski, Wallace Fennel & Veronica Mars
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Always

The door is unlocked when I make it back to the dorm - Mac knows I’m coming. I kick the door open and heave my worldly possessions inside - spending a whole weekend away as a PI requires some maneuvering.  
Mac looks up when I walk in and smiles widely. “Hey, V.”  
“You ready to get this party started?” I dump my bags next to the couch.  
“Absolutely.”  
“What have you got planned for our weekend-long escapade?”  
“I’m thinking internet wars, the great burger quest of 2007, breaking into a frat house, and, knowing you, solving some sort of crime we have absolutely nothing to do with.”  
“That seems accurate.” I slide onto her bed and look over her shoulder at the computer. “Homework or hacking?”  
“Homework. I’ve got a tech essay due on Monday. Almost done, though, and then we can head out.”  
“You’re so proactive.”  
“I’d say more like occasionally proactive.”  
I laugh, and when she turns back to her screen and starts typing, I can’t help but let my eyes linger on her face. The blush of her cheeks, the sparkling ocean in her eyes, the soft contours of her jawline, the swooping, expressive arch of her brow.  
Beauty comes so naturally to her, and somehow she still doesn’t believe it when someone calls her sexy. She just dodges the comment and turns away.  
But here, in this moment, in her element, she has a small smile on her face and a spring in her step (or a speed in her typing, rather). You can easily tell how much she loves it.  
Mac catches me staring and blushes, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. “What are you looking at?”  
“Nothing,” I say quickly, averting my gaze and attempting to look very interested in the empty search engine currently open on her computer.  
“Ok...” She shuts the laptop and stands up. “I’m going to go to the bathroom before we leave for burger quest stop one. Be right back.”  
I nod, and as soon as she’s gone, I collapse against the back of the bed. “Get your shit together, Veronica,” I mutter, pulling my shirt off and rummaging through my bag for a sweater. California’s random cold waves can go to hell, along with Mac’s broken, dying space heater.  
I hear a creak from the doorway and whirl around, only remembering once I’ve already noticed Mac standing there that I’m only wearing a bra.  
“Uh…” She looks away. “I forgot to grab my hairbrush.”  
“Oh,” I stammer, quickly pulling the sweater over my head. “It’s on the sink.”  
“Got it.” She walks out a little more quickly than normal, and again, I curse myself for being such a dumbass. Why couldn’t I, just once, actually make a move on someone I like that doesn’t make me out as a fool?  
…  
Thank god burger quest stop one also has Wallace and Piz in attendance, otherwise I’m pretty sure the awkward silence would kill us both. But we make it through seamlessly, despite Mac barely meeting my eyes the entire night. At the end, Mac and Piz split the check (we have a system for payment, since this quest will be eight stops), and Wallace corners me out on the street corner.  
“What the hell was that?” he asks.  
“What?”  
“Whatever obstacle course you and Mac were just running through.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“You do, though.”  
I sigh. “I hate that you know me.”  
“You’ll thank me later.” He digs his hands deep into his pockets and ducks his head to block a gust of cold wind. “So what’s up, Veronica? Really.”  
I sigh. “Well, it’s twenty degrees, criminology is kicking my ass, and I’m falling for someone I’ve known for three years?”  
He blinks. “Wait… wait...WAIT…”  
“Come on, Wallace, you’re almost there,” I say, staring creepily into his eyes and smiling faintly.  
He blinks. “So… you’re gay?”  
“Yeah. Bi, actually.”  
“Knew it.”  
“What?”  
“I mean, V, you’re subtle, but you’re not that subtle.”  
“I’m guessing my long looks at Mac’s ass weren’t that subtle, either?”  
“Hell no.”  
“Dammit.”  
“So, I was right, then? You like her?”  
I shrug. “Yeah. I really do.”  
“Then why are you still with Logan?”  
“Because, Wallace, this isn’t as easy as it sounds. I don’t even know if Mac is into girls.”  
“Um, not to assume, but your long looks have definitely seemed to be reciprocated.”  
I feel my face turn red.  
“Veronica, I’d say just go for it.” He wraps an arm around my waist. “I can tell that you care about her. It’s obvious. And, if she is into girls, you guys would be great.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know it.” He takes my phone and dials Logan’s number.  
“What are you doing?” I whisper.  
“What you’ve wanted to do since we started at Hearst.”  
He’s right.  
But Logan doesn’t pick up.  
So Mac and I walk back to our dorm in silence, and I don’t know what to do.  
…  
It’s about an hour before the emptiness of the room gets to me, and I close Mac’s computer mid sentence. She looks up, startled. “Hey.”  
“We should talk.”  
She looks away. “Do we have to?”  
“Yes.”  
She sits back on her heels and looks directly into my eyes. “Ok. Fine. I’m just going to be blunt.”  
“Be my guest.”  
“Do you feel it too?”  
“Yes.”  
She blinks. “You don’t even know what I was going to say.”  
I wring my hands in my lap. “You were going to talk about the electricity that you feel every time I put my arm around you. You were going to talk about the long looks you sneak when you think I’m not looking. You were going to talk about the need to always be close to me.”  
“How did you-”  
“Because it happens to me, too.”  
Mac’s eyes are simultaneously scared and excited. I can see the two sides of her mind battling it out on her face. I wonder if she can see the tug in the pit of my stomach, or the spark of hope igniting behind my eyes.  
“Can I ask you something?” She’s inching closer to me, her hands on top of mine, and finding their way onto my waist.  
“Always,” I breathe.  
“Can I…” Her voice is trembling. “Can I kiss you?”  
I nod, the gesture so small that I almost think she didn’t see it. But then Mac’s hands trail slowly up my sides, coming to cup my face. She leans in. Her breath smells minty.  
And then her lips are touching mine, just barely. And that aforementioned electricity? Suddenly it’s all I can feel. Years of fantasies come rushing back to me - fantasies of this mouth on my face, and this set of hands wrapped around my back.  
I gasp, realizing in that moment exactly what’s happening.  
She pulls away quickly. “I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?”  
“No. God, no.” I just…” This time I lean in, taking both of her hands in mine. “You’re just so… Mac you’re so beautiful.”  
I press my lips against hers, and this time neither of us makes any move to pull away. She pushes up against me, my back flat on the bed frame, kissing me passionately and letting her hands travel down under my shirt. I put my lips on her neck, and she sighs softly, falling back onto the pillows.  
Mac pushes my sweater up over my head as I fumble with the buttons of her shirt. She presses her hands against my stomach, kissing every part of my face until I can’t breathe. Her eyes are closed, her mouth slightly open, her hair plastered against her forehead with sweat.  
I straddle her, and she reaches for the zipper of my jeans. “You really are something, Veronica Mars.”  
“Back at you.” I laugh, and fall back against her, kissing her again.  
…  
The next morning, I head to the bathroom before Mac wakes up. College staff are so naive - they actually believe that gender segregating the dorms will lessen romance. They are so, so wrong. On the bright side, unless every single sorority girl on this floor has a BS detector as finely tuned as my dad’s, nobody is going to know what Mac and I were doing last night.  
But on my way back to the room, Logan ambushes me.  
“We need to talk,” he says.  
“Ok…” Dammit. His BS detector is way too good. “About what?”  
“I can’t see you anymore.”  
I blink. “I… ah… was about to tell you the same thing.”  
“I know.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes. Because two days ago, I asked if you wanted to spend a weekend together in Mexico. And you said you couldn’t, because you told Mac you’d spend the weekend with her. And that really got me thinking, why in the hell would my girlfriend rather spend a weekend on her college campus with her friend from high school than with her boyfriend in an exotic, sensual, five star hotel?”  
I flinch. “Logan, this isn’t what it looks like.”  
“It is. You like her. Mac. You have for a while. I noticed too, Veronica.”  
Shit.  
At that moment, Mac walks up behind me. Saved by the belle of the ball. “Hey, I didn’t see you leave.” She looks up, and her face pales. “Oh. Hey Logan.”  
“Hi, Mac.” He looks at me. “So. Am I right?”  
“I…” I glance over at her, and she gives me a small nod, glancing around the hallway quickly before taking my hand.  
He knows from the second her fingers touch mine.  
“Yes, Logan.” I stand my ground. “You’re right.”  
He nods. “Ok.”  
“Are you…”  
“I need some time.” He turns abruptly, mouth still half open and this close to speaking.  
I start to go after him, but Mac grabs my arm. “Let him go, V. He’ll be alright.”  
We go back to the room, and curl up on the bed, my head nestled on her shoulder, our legs tangled up.  
“He hates me,” I mutter.  
“No, he doesn’t. He just needs some time to wrap his head around it.” Mac strokes my thigh. “You’re a great girl with a great reason to end things.”  
“I cheated on him.”  
“Sort of. But Veronica, you were holding something back. Something that had been building in you. Something you were afraid of.” She kisses my cheek. “That’s a pretty good justification in my book.”  
“You know what?”  
“What?”  
I sit up, pulling her up with me and placing my hands low enough on her back that she smirks. “I don’t want to talk about Logan. Or any other boyfriends. I just want to sit on this bed, kiss my girlfriend, and hope that a janitor comes to fix the damn space heater.”  
“Two things. One: we have absolutely no use for a space heater - if you would rather cuddle the space heater than me I'd be offended.”  
“Fair.”  
“Two: are we on girlfriend terms now?”  
I smile, kissing her on the mouth. “Yes. Absolutely.”  
“My girlfriend, Veronica Mars.” She ponders that, then goes back to kissing my neck. “So, are we… public?”  
“That depends. Are you ready to come out?”  
“With you? I was ready three years ago, before I even knew what this meant.”  
“I’m ready if you are.”  
She grins. “Well then, Veronica Mars, I would like to cordially invite you to the prestigious court of food at precisely eighteen hundred hours on this fine evening, where we will enjoy mediocre french fries, hold hands in public, and answer absolutely no questions.”  
“I accept your generous invitation, Cindy Mackenzie.” I put a hand on her shoulder. “But only if this invitation includes making out.”  
“It always will.”  
We go back and forth between talking and kissing so seamlessly that you’d think we’d been doing this for years, but eventually we drop the talking all together, her in my lap with her legs around my waist, my lips on her sternum. Her hands go up and down my back frantically as if unsure of where they should be. I steady her arms and bring her hands to my waist, where they start to creep under my shirt, one of their favorite paths.  
“Jesus Christ, get a room!”  
I whirl around, tugging my tank top up as much as I can, and see Weevil laughing hysterically in the doorway.  
“Let me guess,” I say. “You’re here to fix the heater?”  
“You bet your ass I am.” He eyes Mac, who is sitting behind me like a deer in headlights. “So. You got the girl? Nice to see you, Mac.”  
“You too. Long time.”  
“Indeed.” He mouths good job at me before putting one foot back out the door. “You’re lucky I forgot a tool in my car. I’ll be back in ten minutes. And I expect to see you both ready for the day, got it?”  
“Yes, now get out,” I say, pushing him out the door and slamming it behind him.  
“Never change, Weevil,” Mac says, coming up behind me and putting her arms around my stomach.  
“He won’t.” I turn around. “So. Do you know what he meant by “ready for the day?””  
“Not a clue. I guess he left it up to interpretation?”  
“I sure hope so. Because by my interpretation, our day doesn't have to leave this room.” I kiss her forehead. “I love you a lot.”  
She’s taken aback for a moment, but then she just smiles and kisses me. “I love you too, V. I’ve always loved you.”


End file.
